The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for printing using an electrohydrodynamic liquid delivery method. These systems and methods can be used in conjunction with electrophotographic imaging members.
Electrophotographic or xerographic reproductions may be initiated by depositing a uniform charge on an imaging member, i.e. photoreceptor, followed by exposing the imaging member to a light image of an original document. Exposing the charged imaging member to a light image causes discharge in areas corresponding to non-image areas of the original document while the charge is maintained on image areas, creating an electrostatic latent image of the original document on the imaging member. The latent image is subsequently developed into a visible image by depositing a charged ink (i.e. toner), onto the photoconductive surface layer, such that the developing material is attracted to the charged image areas on the imaging member. Thereafter, the developing material is transferred from the imaging member to a copy sheet or some other image support substrate to which the image may be permanently affixed for producing a reproduction of the original document. In a final step in the process, the imaging member is cleaned to remove any residual developing material therefrom, in preparation for subsequent imaging cycles. However, xerographic printing has been partially constrained by its operation flexibility, printing resolution, and materials generally.
On the other hand, inkjet printing has been well known for use in printing images as well as used in the fabrication of printed circuits by directly printing components on an arbitrary blanket with few materials limitations. Recently, functional inks have been designed from organic materials and deposited for more versatile uses in energy harvesting, sensing, information display, drug discovery, MEMS devices, and other areas. Two common methods for ink-jet printing are based on thermal or acoustic formation and ejection of liquid droplets through a nozzle aperture. Conventional inkjets have a resolution limited to from about 20 to about 30 μm.
It would be desirable to develop systems and methods for applying ink to an imaging member surface which permit accurate control of the amount of the ink without degrading image quality.